Through the Dragon Time Clock
by Wicked Kim87
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba have finally escaped Oz, but now they've found themselves in a new world. This world holds many promises for the pair. but what of this strange man who wants them dead? And will Elphaba discover something that could change her life?
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba was grasping Fiyero's hand as tightly as possible, while squeezing her eyes shut even tighter.

"You can open your eyes now."

Elphaba shook her head emphatically. "If I keep my eyes closed then I won't be able to see them staring at me. I hate seeing those faces, those horrified faces, just because of my…skin color. I don't want it to happen all over again in a new place."

Fiyero looked at her and shook his head, smiling. "You've spent your entire life that way. So why should it matter so much to you now? Just open your eyes, please, for me."

Elphaba slowly began to let her eyes relax, but her grip on his hand was as strong as ever. After some time, her eyes became completely open. Looking around, Elphaba was in awe. They were on the edge of a forest looking out over some kind of town. The houses looked strange. They were made of…well she didn't know what they were made of. To her right, the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with pinks, reds and oranges.

"See? Isn't it wonderful? Have you ever seen anything like it in all of your life!"

Elphaba hesitantly broke her firm gaze at the town to rest her eyes on Fiyero. He looked exactly as she had last seen him when they walked through the dragon time clock. He looked like a scarecrow and she smiled at it. "Will you take off that silly getup now?"

Fiyero grinned at her. "I happen to like it. Plus you never know what kind of people live here. They could all be scarecrows and I'll fit in just perfectly!"

Elphaba laughed at him and shook her head. That's why she loved him so much. No matter what situation he was in he found some way to make it humorous. She flung herself into his arms and they held each other in complete tranquility.

Fiyero broke the embrace first and grabbed Elphaba's hands. "Come on. Let's go find out what we're up against."

Elphaba stood her ground. "Are you sure we should? I mean we have no idea of what to expect."

Fiyero pulled her behind him as he walked purposefully toward the town. Elphaba let him pull her with him but was still unsure of whether they should go into the town or not. What if the people were exactly the same as in Oz? It would start all over again and where could she run? Nowhere. Elphaba was frightened and gave into her fears, letting Fiyero be the brave one. As they reached the town they saw a small sign that read, 'Salem, Massachusetts'.

"What do you suppose that means Fiyero?"

"You've got me, I'm just happy to have been able to read it."

Elphaba playfully hit him on the shoulder and smiled. They walked past the sign, side by side. The sun had set almost completely and it was getting darker by the second. The strange thing was that there didn't seem to be anyone in the town. Elphaba and Fiyero looked around, then at each other. Elphaba began to open her mouth to speak but the sudden sound of doors opening and closing gave her pause. She stepped behind Fiyero as hundreds of animals, ghosts, witches, princesses, and Oz knows what else ran from the houses.

"What in Oz's name is going on here! What's wrong with this place!"

Fiyero couldn't answer her, he was scared himself. The creatures surrounded the pair. A lot of them looked like people – children. But why were they wearing these … these … costumes? Looking closer, Fiyero concluded that they _were_ children. "Fabala, they're children! They're just dressed up, like I am."

Elphaba lifted her face up from his back and looked around. "Children?"

"Yes, children. Look! Over there! See her? She's normal looking." Fiyero grasped Elphaba's hand and walked through the crowd over to the so called 'normal-looking' woman. The woman glanced at them as the pair walked up together and directly at _her_. Fiyero opened his mouth to speak but the woman beat him to it. "Those are some nice costumes you got there. The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow, together. Who'd have thought." Elphaba's mouth dropped open at the women's comment and Fiyero could hardly speak. "You…you…you know who we are?"

The woman looked a little concerned. " Doesn't everyone? It's a classic. The Wizard of Oz."

Elphaba's curiosity overcame her shock and horror. "The Wizard of Oz! How do you know about him!"

"Are you two alright? It's a famous movie. You know, Dorothy, the Tinman, the Cowardly Lion." She stopped and gestured at the two of them. "The Scarecrow and the Wicked Witch of the West." Elphaba and Fiyero stared in disbelief. This was _their _story. But they weren't in Oz anymore. They couldn't be. If they were, the woman surely would have run away and found a guard by now. In addition, they were in a place called _Massachusetts_. Neither of them had ever even heard of such a land. The woman seemed to be getting annoyed with their ignorance and silence. "Well it's playing over at the town hall tonight after the trick-or-treating is finished. Maybe you should go and take a look. After all, you are dressed up like two of the characters. It's kind of silly dressing up like characters from a movie you've never seen before. Casey! Please don't pick up the candy from the ground!" She ran over towards a little girl dressed all in white and wearing a halo.

They had so many questions but without saying a word they turned around and walked down the street. Having no clue where they were going they stopped and asked random people where the 'town hall' was. They eventually found it and cautiously walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**(First: Thank you all for your great reviews. I really, really appreciate them. Second: I know that the chapters are short but that's just how I write... but on the plus side it will be updated all the more quickly! Yay!)**

They were greeted by a man wearing black. In fact, he was wearing all black except for his white collar. He stretched out his hand and smiled brightly at them. Fiyero gave him his hand in return. "I've never seen the two of you before. I'm Father Granger, I'm the pastor of St. Elizabeth's and governor of Salem. Wonderful costumes, so intricate! I guess you're here to see the movie. Now I'll warn you there's gonna be a lot of young children here but they'll fall asleep pretty fast. Are you here to visit someone…for the season? Or are you planning on moving into town?" By the time he had finished speaking he had grabbed Elphaba's hand and was shaking it heartily. Elphaba was surprised by the man's warmness and hospitality. And the strange thing was that no one had noticed that she was green, at least they hadn't said anything about it. So far all they had received were compliments on their costumes. Fiyero's would come off but what were the people going to think when she stayed green? Elphaba had always been sensitive about her skin color but never as much as she was now. She took her hand back as politely as possible as Fiyero tried to answer the Father's questions.

"Yes. We are new to town. We're not sure if we're going to stay here, we're just visiting." Fiyero was always good at talking to people. Father Granger's smile broadened as he took a step to the side. "Well if you decide to stay come and see me. I'll help you out in anyway I can. In the meantime…Enjoy the show! Just follow the arrows and you should get there alright." Fiyero flashed a smile and a quick nod at him as they passed into the hall. Elphaba kept her eyes lowered as if she was embarrassed or afraid. After they had followed the arrows a little bit and were alone, Fiyero stopped and turned to Elphaba. "Fabala you should at least try to be friendly. No one knows us here, well at least not really."

"I know Yero, but it's difficult for me to be trusting, you know that."

"I'm not asking you to trust anyone, well except me of course." Fiyero gave her a big smile which caused her to smile in return. "I'm just asking you to be friendly."

"I'll try." She felt bad for not being a people person but she just couldn't help it. Her entire life she had been hurt and she was sick of it. They began to walk again and as they turned a corner and opened a door they were taken about by the number of children there were. Chairs had been set up and a large white blanket or blank poster had been hung up at the front of the hall. Elphaba squeezed Fiyero's hand as they plowed through the overwhelming number of little people to a set of empty chairs. As they sat down Elphaba looked at Fiyero, puzzled. "Yero they said that we're going to see a movie about us, but…What's a movie?" Fiyero looked at her and was surprised he hadn't thought to ask the same. "You know I have no idea. If it's about us then it must be some kind of story or play like Ozmania." He had taken his eyes off of her and was scanning the room as the lights began to flicker and go out. The pair looked around to see what had happened to the light but were distracted by the sudden loudness that came from behind them as a stream of pictures began to flash on the white thing ahead of them. Fiyero and Elphaba's mouths hung open as they watched in amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba whispered loudly into his ear. "Yero, this is about us!"

"I see that, and Glinda, Nessa, Boq…everyone."

"But how did the story get here? I mean, they think that we're only wearing costumes. I don't think that they know that the story is real."

"I think you're right. It's just all so…weird. I'm still trying to take it all in."

Margaret Hamilton screamed. "I'm melting! I'm melting….." Elphaba and Fiyero didn't talk again until the movie finished and the lights came back on. All around them mothers and fathers were carefully lifting their slumbering children. Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand and led her to an empty room.

"Elphaba, I know that you're upset…"

She didn't let him finish. "You're darn right I'm upset. Did you see what they did to me? They made my life into a story where I'm the villain. That little farm girl is the hero! When I died, people applauded, they applauded Yero. And they celebrate my death every year with a parade and a party! I can't believe it! The Wizard! He's the villain!" Elphaba was too angry to be depressed about the movie. She couldn't believe what she had seen. "And you're not even mentioned! They had the scarecrow there helping Glinda to kill me. Did you help her?" Fiyero looked hurt. "Of course you did. I told you to." Elphaba put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't know what to think."

Fiyero pulled Elphaba towards him and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. We'll find out who made this movie thing and we'll talk to him. Everything will be okay."

Elphaba looked up at him. "Well, at least I have my own story. Even if it's all messed up. But I'll fix it and everyone will know the truth." She laughed to herself. "Glinda didn't have a very big role did she? She would be very upset if she found out…" Both of them laughed. But Elphaba's face went serious again when she started to think. "I just don't understand. I need to understand…"

"We will." Fiyero looked into her eyes. "We will."

"You two better hurry up or you'll be locked up in here all night."

Fiyero and Elphaba turned to see the same man they had spoken to before.

"Did you enjoy the movie? I've always loved it, a big fan of the books too."

Fiyero snapped his whole body to attention. "There are books!"

Father Granger looked a little confused. "Yea, the books by Frank L. Baum? That's what the movie was based on." He leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice a bit. "You know, they say he claims to have actually been there…Oz, I mean. If you ask me I think he's a little off his rocker but he's a very good writer whether it's a first hand experience or not." He laughed. "Here, let me show you the way out."

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and they were certain that they were thinking the same thing.

"Have a great night and thanks for coming!" Father Granger closed the door, leaving the two standing on the steps, alone. They spoke at the same time.

"We have to find him."


End file.
